Heavenly Parallel
by marijane101
Summary: Thirteen years ago, a baby was forced from its ancestral home for the sake of her well being and the future of all magic. She has spent those years living a lie, as someone she was not, but now, the entire secret comes out into the open.


A/N: It is a Hermione/Draco story. Now, some people that I know would take this as a personal invitation to attack me in the hall way of our school during fourth period, but by my troth, I ain't missin' Global!!!! I don't care what class y'all miss!! By the way, the child's name is pronounced Cly- tem-nes-tra.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. There. But I do own all of the fairies that come up in this story. Well. . . most of them anyway. . . The reason for their names are down below. . .  
  
Summary: Hermione has a secret, but when she is made head girl and her guardian comes to Hogwarts, that secret might not have a chance to be a secret any longer. . . And a certain Slytherin is subject to its unleashing. . .  
  
~~**~~  
  
"He who has begun has half done." - Horace  
  
~~**~~  
  
Prolog  
  
~~**~~  
  
A three-year-old Clytaemnestra Skíros sat at the end of a skyway playing with her enchanted toys, her clear eyes sparkling and her curly white hair flapping in the wind. At the moment, her hair was colorless, but that would change when she reached her Ortus at the age of 100 eons, the parallel of sixteen on earth. Most likely, her hair would be white-blonde, like her mother's and she'd have blazing turquoise eyes, just like her father's, but for the time being, she was void of any color save the light peach of her skin and the ever changing color of her eyes. She had no wings yet, making her a sight to see in the midst of many winged bodies.  
  
A beautiful fairy walked out of the house and picked her up in her arms. The fairy was Queen Caelicola, Clytaemnestra's mother.  
  
"My daughter," Said the fairy.  
  
"Yes mama?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to play outside without anyone to watch you?"  
  
"But mama, Lavinia was boring, all she wanted to do was play the harp and she wouldn't play with me." Said the small child softly. She looked dangerously close to tears.  
  
"Not to worry my child, it is all right."  
  
Clytaemnestra hugged her mother with small chubby arms and her mother hugged her back.  
  
The rush of wings was heard and the two turned towards the sound. A sweating fairy landed next to her looking pained beyond belief.  
  
The young mother looked at him with worry in her brown eyes. "Deucalion, what ever is the matter?"  
  
"News from behind the city walls Your Highness." Said the battered fairy.  
  
"What happened?" Said Caelicola in a hurried voice.  
  
"My queen, Vespasian is after the blood of your daughter." He said shortly before fainting out cold.  
  
Without looking back, the queen ran from the room and into the inner chambers where her husband King Orion held court, all while still holding Clytaemnestra close to her chest.  
  
The King watched as his distraught wife flew to him and obtained a worried look himself. "What's the matter Caelicola?"  
  
"It's Vespasian, he wants Clytaemnestra." She said clutching the child to her chest. "Orion, don't let him get my baby."  
  
The king put a comforting hand on her cheek and smiled softly. "Do not stress yourself my love."  
  
The queen smiled.  
  
"When did you find out?" He asked turning back to the papers on his desk.  
  
"Deucalion brought word just now."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"On the skyway outside of Clytaemnestra's chambers."  
  
"Skyron bring him here!"  
  
A dark haired fairy left the chamber quickly and within the minute returned supporting Deucalion.  
  
"You called for me Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes, you bring word that Vespasian is after my young princess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What are his plans?"  
  
"He knows how powerful she will be, with the joined blood lines of the Skíros family along with that of the Mégaras she should blossom into the greatest fairy queen that our fair Aether has seen all these eons. He plans to capture her and corrupt her, molding her into one of his goons."  
  
"When will this plan commence?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"NOO!" Yelled Caelicola. "He can't have my child!"  
  
Clytaemnestra began whimpering at the sound of her mother's loud voice.  
  
"I fear that there may be no other way my queen." Said Deucalion.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified sooner?"  
  
"We were not completely sure ourselves, Your Majesty."  
  
The fairy on the king's right side, Caelum, cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes Caelum?" Asked the king.  
  
"Your Majesty, I think that there might be another way to keep the young princess safe."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Send her to earth." He said simply.  
  
The king's eyes widened and the queen gasped.  
  
"Of course she shall be with one of the ambassadors, for her own safety. But until her ortus, I suggest that is what we do. Once she has risen, she will be powerful enough to bring down Vespasian and his goons."  
  
The king's shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. "It is the only way."  
  
Tears slid silently down the queen's cheeks, but she said nothing.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Later that night four fairies stood in one of the lower rooms of the palace of the royal family. It consisted of only the most trusted affiliates of the royal bloodline. That was only two others, one male and one female, Cole and Parker, a sibling duo, younger cousins of the king.  
  
"What happens in this room stays in this room." Said the king. He turned towards the stone table and placed Clytaemnestra on it.  
  
The room was eerily silent. What the king was about to do would take about an hour to finish, and that was close enough, but they all might not be able to escape in time.  
  
Clytaemnestra would be stripped of all resemblance to the royal family and would be given a new identity, but her fairy side could not be tampered with, it was literally impossible.  
  
The king stopped the wavering color of her eyes, and they settled on a warm brown and her hair colored itself to match. Then he put a dampening charm on her powers that would last until exactly eight months before her sixteenth birthday. Her wings wouldn't sprout until her ortus. He erased all memory of the Aether from her mind, it would just be safer that way. They couldn't have a three-year-old running around the muggle world talking about living in a heavenly parallel with fairies.  
  
He finished early, with ten minutes left until the attack, Caelicola grasped her daughter in a tight hug and Orion patted her head affectionately because he could not get near enough to hug her. He kissed her forehead and pried her from her mother's arms. He once again placed her on the stone table and she gave him a small childlike smile before she sat willingly, her toga spreading all around her, and her sandals propping themselves up.  
  
"Good bye my child, Princess Clytaemnestra Amethyst Skíros, may you be safe these next eons."  
  
"Bye bye." She said softly with a small child-like giggle before a blinding light filled the room and she was gone.  
  
"Who did you send her to?" Asked Parker, a guardian of sorts. She had midnight blue hair with wings and eyes to match. She was eternally frozen at the age of 100 eons, only sixteen years old. A large wolf stood by her side.  
  
"A certain Carla and George Granger in London. Parker, I want you to follow her, be her guardian."  
  
Parker nodded and soon she too was gone in a blinding flash of light.  
  
Cole looked ready to follow her, but the king intervened. "Sorry cousin, but this time, she must go alone."  
  
Cole nodded and retook his space behind the queen.  
  
Soon the shouts of the guards could be heard and artifacts created by the elves breaking against the palace walls. After a bit, the door to the chamber was thrown open and an unbearable wave of heat entered the room. A tall fairy dressed completely in black strode in, his wings gleaming black in the candlelight.  
  
"Hello brother." He said addressing the king.  
  
"Hello Vespasian, I suspect that you are here for 'Nestra?" Said the king.  
  
"How clever of you. Where is she?"  
  
"Some place where you can not touch her."  
  
"Then I will find her."  
  
And with a wave of Vespasian's hand, the king's wings were torn from his back by invisible hands. The anguish on the king's face was felt by all as he fell to the ground in a wave of agony.  
  
The wings of a fairy were their most sensitive points, they were indestructible other than their wings. They were immortal, but if their wings were taken, they died almost instantaneously, not a breath left. If their wings were clipped it was almost as if their spirit and souls ran screaming from their bodies, leaving only melancholy shells. It was a serious offense to do this to another fairy, punished only with a life sentence to the dungeons of the work halls in the Wastelands.  
  
Caelicola ran to her dying husband's side and wept.  
  
"Be strong my love. . ." Orion said with his last breath. His features went limp and he was gone. His wings that were lying on the marble floor next to him turned to a silvery dust.  
  
Vespasian grabbed the queen's upper arm and led her from the room. As they left, other traitorous fairies like Vespasian flew into the room to take over. They took the king's body and led Cole to the dungeons.  
  
Vespasian led the queen to one of the empty chambers of the castle and locked the door behind them. He shook her hard and took a pair of scissors out of one of his pockets. He began to clip her wings and as he did, her eyes slowly turned dull, loosing their sparkle for all eternity. Once he was finished he threw her on the bed and she did not protest, she did nothing at all. He climbed on top of her and mocked her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"You are mine now, 'Your Highness'."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Millions of miles below and eons later, a girl named Hermione Granger woke up screaming bloody murder.  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
_  
  
A/N: Well, that was fun!!! Some of that happened really fast, but there is a whole story behind all of it that should all be explained pretty soon. . . Now for the names. . .  
  
Clytaemnestra- Wife of King Agamemnon of Sparta. She murdered him after he killed their five-tear-old daughter as a sacrifice to the gods so that the winds would change and they could go to war with Troy. Now, what all that has to do with the wind changing I have no idea, I mean, they could have just taken the long way around instead of sailing, it would have been much easier and many lives would not have been lost. . . and he raped her sister too, who, at the time was married to his brother. Her son murdered her soon after, she was the sister of Helen of Troy. Honestly, I don't get the whole Helen of Troy story, she ran off with Pairs so the king should have just left it at that .  
  
Vespasian- father of Domitianus  
  
Deucalion- parallel to that of Noah in Roman mythology  
  
Caelicola- means 'of the heavens' in Latin  
  
Now if you don't understand anything, such as the king's death, just email me of leave me a review and I'll try to make it clearer. . . 


End file.
